The invention relates generally to the conversion of energy from tidal and wave action to electricity and more particularly to a system utilizing energy from wave or tidal action to compress and store air at a high pressure to be used for generating electricity.
It has long been recognized that water waves provide a valuable, non-polluting energy source. Therefore, various forms of methods and devices have been developed for the generation of power from tidal or wave action.
One such power generation device is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,455 entitled xe2x80x9cApparatus for Conversion of Energy from the Vertical Movement of Seawaterxe2x80x9d issued to Dolch et al. The apparatus comprises a hollow body situated substantially upright on the sea bottom having at least one aperture within a wall thereof. Water moves into and out of the hollow body. The apparatus also includes a floating body being movable in a vertical direction with respect to the hollow body by the movement of the seawater level. The floating body is in communication with space in the hollow body through a cap. As the floating body moves upward the cap moves upward. As the cap moves, air is compressed and stretched causing water to oscillate in the hollow body. A fluid flow is created inside the hollow body and is used to drive a propeller being connected to an energy generator.
Another such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,312 to Saiz entitled, xe2x80x9cSystem for Utilizing the Energy of Waves.xe2x80x9d The system comprises a wall having a plurality of compartments separated by partitions. The water of a wave enters the compartments and forces air in that compartment through a conduit. Air in the conduit moves past a non-return valve and into a storage tank. The compressed air in the storage tank is transferred to a turbine to generate electricity.
It is an object of the invention to provide a new and improved system for utilizing wave or tidal action for generation of electrical power.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system for utilizing wave or tidal action for the generation of high-pressure air.
The foregoing and other objects of the invention are accomplished by providing a system that utilizes a movable power shaft located in a wave/water environment to transfer the energy of tidal or wave action to a piston contained in a chamber including a one-way air intake port, located in a non-wave environment. The moveable power transfer shaft is contained in a sleeve guide and is in a contact relation with a float disposed on ocean or sea waves providing motion to the shaft. A lever arm is contacted by the power transfer shaft at one end and is connected to the piston at another end. As the power transfer shaft is upwardly displaced by the float, so is the lever arm at one end. Another end of the lever arm moves downwardly causing the piston to compress air within the piston chamber.
In one embodiment a second piston is utilized. As the power transfer shaft is displaced downwardly, upon retreat of water or waves, so is the end of the lever arm nearest the power transfer shaft. Another end of the lever arm is displaced upwardly causing the second piston to compress air within the piston chamber.
The power transfer shaft includes an outwardly biased actuator arm that is pivotally connected to the power transfer shaft. As the power transfer shaft is pushed upwardly by the float and through the sleeve guide, the actuator arm pivots outwardly and makes contact with the lever arm, thereby pushing the lever arm upwards. At the other end the lever arm is pushed downwardly, with mechanical advantage, and exerts a force on the piston compressing air present within the piston chamber. The chamber is connected to an air storage tank through a valve. The compressed air in the chamber travels from the chamber through a valve to the air storage tank. From the air storage tank, the air stored at a high pressure is transferred to a turbine or other mechanism where electricity is generated.
When a second piston is used, so is a second outwardly biased actuator arm. As the power transfer shaft moves downwardly, the second outwardly biased arm contacts the lever arm urging it downwards at an end nearest the power shaft and upward at another end connected to the second piston. The end nearest the second piston produces an upward force on the second piston, compressing air present within the piston chamber. As stated above, with regard to the first piston, the compressed air is stored in a storage tank and is transferred to a turbine where electricity is generated.
In an alternative embodiment, a gear mechanism, instead of the lever, is employed to transfer the movement energy of the power transfer shaft to the piston. In the gear mechanism, the power transfer shaft includes a rack that engages with the teeth of a larger gear upon upward and downward movement of the power transfer shaft, causing the larger gear to rotate. The larger gear is in meshing engagement with a smaller gear including a centered crankshaft with off center crankshaft sections on either side of the smaller gear. Each crankshaft is connected to a piston rod compressing air within a piston chamber upon upward or downward movement of the power transfer shaft. The compressed air is stored and used to create electricity.
An advantage of the lever and gear embodiments is that high-pressure air is provided as an energy supply. High-pressure air is a valuable source of energy. A further advantage is that the high-pressure air is provided without needing to consume a natural resource or an electrically driven source of power, as both embodiments utilize a mechanical advantage to compress the air. In contrast, prior art systems that utilize wave or tidal action to generate electricity, use electricity or a natural resource to compress the air at a high pressure.